For Great Justice VI. Human vs yukkuri
All right. It will be difficult this time, but if I can do it, I'm rich. A customer came 5 minutes ago. He wanted me to reeducate his yukkuri. Since it's a difficult job this time, I'll have a great pay if I can do it. What is the difficulty? Well, the yukkuri he brought me is an unknown type. So, I put it in my basement, and I went to the Factory to request information. When they discovered what sort of yukkuri I had in my basement, they told me to be very careful. After that, they gave me information and a radiation-resistant suit. And now, I understand why. That yukkuri is a Utsuho. A radioactive sort. If I kill it, it will explode. If it goes on a rampage, it will explode. And, if I stay near it too long, I can be killed. And, according to the notes, death by radiation is not a fast death. I'll have to be careful. I put on the suit and I go into the basement. Let's first identify the problem. -Hello, little Utsuho. -Unyuu? Hello, Mister. Who are you? -I'll be your owner for a little while. Do you want something? -Unyuu... Unyuu wants something... -What is it? (Dammit! My own breath is making the suit's mask all wet! Calm down. Calm down.) -Unyuu want to see Orin. -Ah... (Orin? Who is it? Its master? Its partner?) -Mister? Who are you? -I'll be your master for a little while. (What a birdbrain. It already forgot that? It will be difficult.) I'm sorry, but I have to leave you alone for a little. -It's okay, Mister. Unyuu has enough food. The food... OH GOD! The radiation is turning the food into ghouls! I get out the basement and go take a shower in the gardens. After that, I remove the suit, and I read the Factory's note once again. Okay, I get it. Orin and Okuu are partners. So, if I can find and use an Orin, I'll be able to modify its behavior. What was the customer's complaint, again? "She has a birrdbrain, and she lacks respect." Whose fault is it? Nature's of course (if nature created those things). I get back into the house, and I say to yukkuri Patchouli: -Patchouli, I'll train a little troublesome yukkuri. So, if you heard any strange noises, go hide yourself in your room, okay?" She agreed. "Room" is a big word. It's just a box. A bullet-proof box which can be closed from the inside. I ordered it from the Factory after the time when those yukkuris broke into my house when I was busy somewhere else. With this "room" she can be protected and can take it easy as long as she want. A normal yukkuri would probably close itself inside, but my Patchouli is... very special. After warning Patchouli, I go to the Factory, and order a yukkuri Orin. The Orin types are strange. They can run quickly, are surrounded by some phantom skulls, and have a limited burning ability. According to the Factory's studies, they tend to catch other yukkuris, using their speed, or their "skulls", and then make barbecues with them. Cannibalism is sort of a taboo for yukkuri. They don't talk about it, and never admit they relied on it. Therefore, some yukkuris live only by hunting and killing other yukkuris. But those Orin seem... pretty dangerous. Less than the Okuu, of course, but those "skulls" scare me a little. Bah! According to the Factory's studies, they have a limited attack power. Just enough to slow down other yukkuris, but never enough to hurt humans. Besides, the one they sold me was totally frightened. I'm back in my basement with my Hazard suit, and Orin. She looks so scared. Sorry about this, but I really need to understand this Okuu. Don't look at me like that, please. I put it in the yukkurium. Okuu watched her for a while, and finally reacted. -O-rin! You're back! Okuu was really worried, unyuu! -O...Okuu? -Why this stupid Mister Owner throw you away? What? There was a Orin yukkuri before? -I...I don't know... Of course you can't know. You're not the good Orin. -Unyuu? Are you... Orin? -Y...Yes... -No! Orin is strong! Orin is brave! You are not Orin! You tried to deceive Okuu, unyuu! Oh shit. I take Orin, and I run. Just in time. BOOM! The basement is already no more. I arrive in the house. Good. Patchouli and her class are in the room. I think they are safe. BOOM! That was close... How this yukkuri can be so fast? Maybe being smart make you so slow? -Liar! What! It can.. fly! Oh, dammit, stupid me! It has wings, so of course it can fly. I must lure it ouside my home! I run frantically. It follows me. Luckily, it can't shoot well in the woods, so I'm safe. But running while wearing a radiation-suit isn't really what I do everyday, so I'm tiring too easily. I need to find something. Something to knock it out without killing it. Unfortunately, all my stuff was in the basement. I guess the basement must be a hell now. What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO? Think. Think quietly. I KNOW. I hide behind a tree. Of course, it know I'm here. But, instead of destroying the tree, it will try to fly around it because it's too stupid to think of the tree as "destroyable". It won't think about using its power to destroy the things on the way. It will try to bypass them. That's the difference between being smart, and being dumb. JUST AS PLANNED. It tries to bypass the tree to get me, but I already have in the palm of my free hand. And Utsuho cannot use its power without seeing the target... I'm safe. Well, not really. I'm in a radiation suit with a useless, crying little Orin in my right hand, and a nuclear fusion bomb in my left hand. Beside, I ran with this radiation suit, so it's really a hell inside -smells of sweat, the mask is all wet, etc...- and I'm lost in a forest. The Orin begin to speak. -Okuu... Orin is sorry to not being the good Orin... But if Okuu gives a chance to Orin, Orin will become the good Orin... -Unyuu! There is only one Orin!! You are just a deceiver! Die easy! -Mm, Utsuho? I don't know if this Orin is the good one, but I think you can give her a chance, can't you? It stop struggling. -Okuu... Okuu just wants to play again with Orin... -What happened? -Mister Owner wasn't here... So, Okuu was bored... Orin came by a hole in a window. Orin was afraid of Okuu, but Okuu shown her Okuu was the strongest. So Orin was impressed, and agreed to play with Okuu... Okay, I see. What a sweet story. -But when Mister Owner came back, he took Orin with him, and punished Okuu by killing her babies... -Did he cut the tendrils? -He killed Okuu's babies. Okuu's b-babies... It begins to scream. I see. Okuu are dumb, and birdbrained. But trauma like this can scar them for lives. Interesting. Sad, but interesting. -Utsuho... What happened to yukkuri Orin? -Mister Owner brought her to the Factory, and came back with a black box. Unyuu... Black box? A coffin? -He puts the black box into another black box... What?? -And Orin was in the room. Okuu tried to speak with her, and play with her, but Orin cannot hear Okuu... It's screaming now... Poor creature. -A-a-and Orin c-cried and s-s-s-screamed. And M'Mister show th-this to Okuu 3 times. That was a tape. He recorded how Orin was torured, and showed this to Utsuho. What a sick mind! -Why didn't Utsuho blow him up? -Because Mister Owner said he was invincible... I try to talk to her with a gentle voice. -Utsuho. We are going back to my home. I will let you take it easy for a while, and after that I'll teach you some things. -Unyuu. Yes. I come back to the home with Utsuho and Orin. I put Utsuho outside the home, and ask it to wait. I remove my suit, and go to Patchouli's "room". I knock on the box, saying "That's me". The box opens. -Patchouli, I'll need your help for a heart-broken yukkuri. And I give her Orin. It took me 1 week to teach to Utsuho how to forget that trauma and how to be a good yukkuri. That was difficult. I had to use Orin as a mediator between Patchouli and Utsuho, since Orin are resistant to radiation. And now, Utsuho is okay. I give her back to her owner. -Okay, thanks for fixing it. Yeah, yeah. -About the payment... -See ya later!! And he fled. ... WHAT A FUCKING BLOODY BASTARD!! MY HOUSE IS A MESS, I SPENT 30,000 YEN TO UNDERSTAND AND FIX THIS UTSUHO HE BROKE HIMSELF, AND HE DIDN'T PAY ME! Bah... I'm back to my home. The rebuild is really fast and effective. But I need a stronger basement next time. I go down, using the stairs... -Bwaah... -Mister... -Eeeh... Oh shit! The Alice and the Wriggle who were stocked as punishment in the basement... They are ghoul yukkuris now! Shit. I come back to the living room. -Orin, I'll need your help. She smiles at me: -Everything you want, Mister Owner. -Start a fire in the basement. There are too much monsters down here. -Okay mister. And Orin goes down. During 10 minutes, I heard horrible noises, fires with screams, and some eating noises I don't even want to imagine. I guess Orin's "skulls" eat too. And I guess she won't be outnumbered and killed by the Wriggles. -I'm back, Mister. -That was fast! So? -Easy & delicious. -Fine. BOOM! ? That's not my house! I go out, followed by all the yukkuris. A nuclear mushroom cloud. Great. I guess this scumbag played one more time with his utsuho. And, she snapped. Rest in pieces, you bastard. I just hope nobody else was killed. Justice can be used against yukkuri then they do bad things. But humans who act like bastards and put other people in danger too deserve the same justice. That's what I think. Category:Text Stories Category:Text Stories